danganronpa_mysterious_fatefandomcom-20200216-history
Pandora
Talent Ultimate Therapist Public Info She’s not known in the public often, but to those who are her patients, she’s quite the book to book woman. Pandora, the woman of words, is the person who will listen as well as help others with their diverse problems. Her words famously start with “so how was your day?” each session, a sign of her caring yet mysterious nature. Speaking of mysterious, Pandora is also known to be hidden by walls upon walls of secrets. Most don’t know her last name or story, though some of it is poured out to varying patients that keep their mouth shut to avoid past memories. Patients see her as patient, for she is not a rambler. She is motherly in a way with some, but also sternly fatherly with others. The way she speaks with patients is seemingly dependent on her relationship with them, and the problem that they have. Her soft words and nature are sometimes shown as scary to some, but with time, she’s usually warmed up to after expelling problems in sessions. Online, she’s the Anonymous person with the alias of her own name. Her mysteriousness is taken into account, but it’s not a serious thing. Her amount of knowledge is seemingly to be textbook due to constant research, for no one messes with her due to this. Though, loose conversations aren’t all that common due to not wanting information to be expelled.There’s been rumors that her account isn’t her first one, which have neither been confirmed nor denied. Nonetheless, she’s normally the go-to in some communities, being known as The Online Confessional ( https://the-online-confessional.tumblr.com/ ) to most. Her documents are sacred, for just obtaining one would be like obtaining a tome of ancient knowledge. Additionally, she’s known for being quite the writer, but not creatively -- factually. Though having a background of unknown origins, Pandora knows alot about other backgrounds of people while simply talking to them. Her calm yet strict nature is usually quite famous, but only by the very few who actually know about her existence. The girl is only known popularly by the ones in the therapy community and the recovering community. Physical Appearance Pandora’s hair is elegant, a blonde curly hair that curls to the base of her neck. It’s not long, and feels like silk when you run your hands into it. When she walks, it seems to bounce it the way, the stringiness of it being shown when separated. When wet, her hair will immediately become straight, becoming a tad longer and instead going to her high back instead. Her eyes are green, but at times, will sparkle. Her face is soft even with her make-up, which includes a light blush and a gold and black mascara. He skin is light, but due to age, her skin seems to look a tad pale instead. On her face, arms, legs, and stomach are freckles that are a darker shade of her skin, seemingly random across her body. As for her attire, is a light velvet turtle neck. The entire thing is wool and fluffy, comfortable to wear and feel. Her skirt is tight, a beautiful black with a silk-like feeling. Underneath that are black bland stockings, added with black heels that are around one foot tall. Her shoes themselves have no brand, and are black, shining easily in light. There’s a buckle strap connected to the shoe, attached around her ankle. Above that is a seeming lab coat, clean and white as per usual. It has two pockets, put near the hips and attached simply. The lab coat doesn’t seem tight, but doesn’t seem all that loose either. Current Status Chapter 1: Alive Likes * Discussion * Silence * Breaks Dislikes * Ranting without evidence * Jail * People forcing things onto her Category:Participants